Naruto's Legacy
by LittleScareCow
Summary: Naruto is hated. He knows that. He also knows about the Kyuubi. But one day, when he was chased out of Konoha by a mob, he finds a portal, and goes through. Years later, mysterious figures appear in Konoha with strange weapons and technology. What does this have to do with him? And will he ever be found again? OOC Naruto. NarutoxQuorraxharem. HIATUS. Read latest chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This will be my second story. It will be a crossover between Tron: Legacy and Naruto. There will be adventure, romance, and gore. Naruto Will have the Tron Discs, Staffs, and vehicles. Unlike the Grid, if Naruto hits someone with them, the effects will be similar to a Light saber from Star Wars. Also, with the light bikes, the trails will fade after some time, they will not stay there forever. Same with the trails left behind from the Light Jets and the four wheel buggy Quorra /Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Tron, Tron: Legacy, or anything else.**

* * *

Konoha. The Village Hidden in the Leaves. One of the five great villages. That was his destination. He had been gone for 7 years. It had been an accident that he went through the portal. He had been running from a mob, and stumbled upon it.

Flashback start  
It was October 10th, and the villagers were celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi 5 years ago. At least, most of them. A mob of about 20 villagers chased Naruto with makeshift weapons such as kitchen knives, broken bottles, pitchforks, and even some kunai. Naruto turned another corner, only to run into a dead-end alley. He turned to try and run away, but the villagers appeared and blocked the only exit. "There he is. Get the Demon!" They surged forward, intent on ending his life. Naruto looked around to try and find anything to help him escape. When he was about to give up, he spotted a basement window, just big enough for him to fit through. He dashed towards it, trying to escape. A villager got in front of him, but he ducked under his legs and slid through the window. As Naruto hit the floor, he heard the villagers grumbling at losing there target. 'Phew' he thought. 'That was close.' He stood up and looked around. There were several strange machines, covered in thick layers of dust, but one stood out to him. It had a rectangular shape with a black surface in front of it. He went over and touched it, only for the black glass to light up. Naruto was confused, because there were strange symbols "under" it. He pressed one, but nothing happened. At least, that's what he thought. He heard a whirring sound emanating from the machine, but didn't see the long staff-like thing pointing at his back. Naruto felt a slight tingle on his back and turned around, only to black out. After that, he would wake up in a strange place with large buildings.

Flashback end

He chuckled at how he accidentally sent himself to the Grid. A strange world indeed. With Programs, Users, and Isos. Speaking of which, Naruto turned to his right, facing his girlfriend Quorra. **(In here, Quorra is 20 years old.)** She was the last Iso, the last of her kind. She had short, black hair and slightly squinted eyes. strong(Outfit same as movie.) Then, Naruto turned to his other girlfriend, Gem. **(She is also the same age as Quorra.)** She had white hair and white eyes. Naruto had managed to save her before Clu blew up the club, along with Zuse. She had accompanied them on there adventure, and after defeating Clu, freed the city. Flynn became mayor of the city, and put an end to the Arena. Quorra and Gem had came to an agreement and decided to share Naruto, rather than fight over him. **(Outfit same at movie.)** They all wore their armor and were standing next to the teleporter. Naruto wore armor just like Rinzler's, who they found out to be Tron. His armor lights were orange, while Quorra's was white. Gem's armor and lights were both white. Naruto turned to both of them. "Are you ready?" They both nodded. He turned and stepped into the light, holding up his disk to the sky. Gem and Quorra both grabbed on to either of his arms, and in flash of light, they were gone.

In Konoha, the Sandaime Hokage was in his office, working on paperwork, when he felt a chill up his spine. His mind wandered back to a certain blonde haired Jinchuuriki. "Naruto." He whispered. He missed the boy and was sad at his disappearance. After he was reported missing, he sent ninja out to find him while the civilians celebrated. But after several months, they came up empty. At first, the Civilian council was happy, until they realized there "weapon" was gone. They immediately called for search parties to be sent out to get back "their weapon". So the Hokage gave Danzo permission to restart the ROOT program, who would serve him, but they ultimately listened to the Hokage. After several years, the ninja realized how much they missed him and his pranks. How he brightened their days, even if they were the victoms of his pranks. The village was never quite the same. But, they were in for a big surprise.

* * *

 **AN: End of chapter one. I am very excited for this story and will try my best. Also, I will be alternating between working on this and my other story, Three Killer J's. Please write reviews and let me know what you think so far. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, here is the second chapter. Thank you for following and favoring my story, I'll be sure to get in more chapters. On with the show!**

* * *

Dark was the night. Still, and silent. Like the calm before a storm. And in a world full of ninja, this was never a good sign. The tree's swayed in the gentle breeze. Fireflies lit up parts of the forests outside Konoha. But, no one was aware to what was lurking in the shadows. Three figures, all dressed in black cloaks that completely covered their bodies moved stealthily through the forest. The tallest one was easily 5 feet 5 inches, while the other too were both 5 feet 3 inches. **(AN: I live in America, Deal with it.)** Jumping from tree to tree, they grew nearer to their designated location.

The "Eternal Gate Guards" Izumo and Kotetsu surveyed the road with watchful eyes. Ever since this morning, the Hokage had a bad feeling, and Omens were no joke. So he told all ninja to stay alert. They looked for anything that might be out of place, like a broken branch, or rustling bushes or- "There!" Said Kotetsu. He spotted the figures first, calming strolling down the road. If that wasn't bad enough, they were wearing all black, and not a singe part of there bodies was visible. Obviously they were careful in being stealthy. "State your name and business here in Konoha!" Said Izumo with a demanding voice. The tallest one stepped forward and reached into his cloak, causing them to pull out there kunai. But he pulled out a tatted, orange piece of cloth. Wait a minute. Where had they seen that befor- "My name is unimportant and I am here to speak to the Hokage about a little fox that ran away from home." They gasped in horror and realization. That was a piece from Naruto's jumpsuit?! "O-okay. But we will have a squad of ANBU escort you." The figure merely waved his hand in a lazy gesture. "That is fine." The gate gate stepped aside to let them through, but keeping a close I on them. As they passed the gate, two ANBU dropped down, one in front and one behind. "You might want to tell your companions to come out, as I already know they are hiding." This shocked the ANBU, since they hid their chakra signatures to bare minimum levels, so these people were obviously not civilians. Immediately, four more ANBU dropped on their sides."Shall we?" The lead figure said. And with that, they began their trek to the Hokage tower. They began to make there way to the Hokage's office. As they walked in the middle of the road, the few people walking about moved to make room for them. Some people even came out of there homes to see these mysterious new strangers in their village. Eventually, they made their way in front of the Hokage's door. The ANBU knocked on the door, and a gravely voice responded. "Come in."

They pushed the doors open to see "The Professor" fighting against the bane of All Kage's. That's right, paperwork. As the cloaked men(they assumed) walked into the room, the ANBU that escorted them vanished in a Shunshin. The Hokage took a puff from his pipe and spoke first. "What do you know about Naruto." He said with narrowed eyes. The tall one stepped forward, and carefully reached to take off his hood. The Hokage tensed, along with the ANBU hidden in the room, but were surprised by what they saw. He wore a black helmet of some sort that completely covered his head. His entire cloak fell off, showing black armor with glowing red, vertical lines. **(Imagine Rinzler's/Tron's armor in Tron: Legacy.)** The other two figures also removed their cloaks, revealing two beautiful women. The first had short,black hair, slanted eyes, and black armor with blue vertical lines. The other one had light, blonde hair in a bun on her head, electric blue eyes, pale skin, and white armor with glowing white vertical lines. The red one stepped forward as his helmet retracted. What he see almost made Hiruzen's heart stop. He had sun-kissed hair, tan skin, cold cerulean eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek. He gave a warm smile. "Hey jiji, did ya miss me?"

* * *

 **AN: Okay. First off, I want to say I'm really busy, so sorry if I can't make the chapters longer. Also, if y'all ever have questions I'll answer them in the next chapter(s). I might put a poll up to decide which Konoha girls get with Naruto, but I already have some in mind. Also, please review. I am really happy for y'all following my story, so Thank you. Flamers will be used to fuel the sun.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Third chapter is here! So ya, I've been really busy with personal stuff but I try to write as soon as I can. And to answer question(s)**

 **strongCreedRazerReaper: I know this sounds familiar to other Naruto fanfics, probably cause there's so many, but no. Naruto will not forgive and forget. In fact, he might just leave. Who knows? Mwahahahah!Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Tron, Tron: Legacy, or anything. I only own OC's.**

* * *

The world seemed to freeze. Why you ask? Because standing in front of Hiruzen was the young Jinchuuriki that everyone thought died years ago. But here he was, alive, well, and accompanied by these two young women. But, he still was not completely convinced, so he glared his chakra to check for any Genjutsu, but nothing changed. Naruto's grin just seemed to grow. "Surprised jiji?" But immediately his smile changed into a dark grin and his eyes changed, becoming a deep Crimson and his pupils grew into cat like slits. "Or are you just as surprised to see the villages scapegoat alive and well after 7 fucking years?!" As he said that he subconsciously channeled the Kyuubi's chakra, making the air thicker and making it harder to breath for Hiruzen and the hidden ANBU. Hiruzen was barely able to stutter. "N-Naruto, i-it's not like that." This made him angrier, releasing more demonic chakra. "No?! You told the whole village I was the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki when you could have kept it a secret! But No, you made the great idea of telling all the fucking civilians right after almost half the village was destroyed. Then, you left me in a fucking orphanage, run by civilians, and even better! You kept my heritage a secret!"

The Saindaime had to admit, he didn't make the smartest decisions, and felt extremely guilty. He hung his head down slightly in shame. Naruto, for his part, felt very angry, that Hiruzen made these mistakes that caused his life to be hell. He,was however, happy a little, because if none of that happened, he would have never met Quorra or Gem. So for that, he was a little thankful. But back to the point, everyone else stood there silently because of his outburst. The two girls already knew his story, but it still made them angry. The ANBU all felt a little guilty for not being able to help him as a child. Especially a certain purple haired swordsmen. The Hokage was riddled with guilt. He knew that he should have thought things out before he did them, but he didn't, which caused his surrogate grandson to experience pain he doesn't deserve. "Jiji, I would like to be enrolled in the academy for the last year. Also, I will be living in my parents house." Hiruzen simply nodded his head. Naruto, sensing the conversation was over, turned around and walked out the doors, along with his girlfriends. His mask once again covered his face while he put his hood back on. He made his way to the one place he wanted to revisit for years. Ichiraku ramen.

They made their way to the ramen stand, all while getting strange looks from the populace. When they got there, Naruto's mask slid down but his cloaked stayed on, and he pushed open the flaps. He sat down on one of the stools with Quorra on his left and Gem on his right, hoods and masks off. Ayame and Teuchi came to the front and stood there, feeling uneasy because of the cloaked stranger. "I would like 7 miso ramen please." Said the stranger. Ayame quickly moved to get the food while Teuchi stayed. He looked at the other two girls. "And what can I get you two tonight." Quorra was the one that answered. "I would like 2 miso ramen please." He looked at Gem, only for her to nod her head, signaling she wanted the same as Quorra and opting not to speak. While Teuchi told Ayame their orders, Naruto looked at him. "So, how's everything thing been around here while I was gone old man?" Teuchi was about to retort but Naruto pulled down his hood, causing his voice to get stuck in his throat. Naruto simply smirked. "What old man, I'm gone for a few years and I don't even get a hello?" Teuchi quickly found his voice. "A-Ayame, come see why it is!" He called out. Hearing her foot steps, they saw her turn the corner. "What dad? Who's her-?!" She also froze when she saw the blonde jinchuuriki. She practically lunged at him and gave him a hug while crying. Teuchi simply watched with a smile on his face.

After Naruto calmed down Ayame, he began to tell them the story of where he went, and what happened, along with some input from Quorra and Gem. They were both surprised that such a world existed, and the technology they had. But in the end, both ramen cooks were simply glad that Naruto was home. So after saying there goodbyes, the trio left the stand and headed to the clan district. They walked past the other clan compounds until they made it into tree's. After awhile, they came across a small compound with 15 foot high walls. The gate had the Uzukami clan symbol on it, along with some fuinjutsu marks. Naruto walked up, pulled out a kunai, cut his hand, and placed it on the gate. After several moments, the giant doors slowly swung /They compound was beautiful, with different kinds of tree's and flowers. **(I'm feeling generous so I will let you use your imagination to picture the compound, however you want.)** They made their way into the house to see it was also beautiful with paintings and pictures on the walls. They looked through the house finding out it had a sealing room, three medium sized bedrooms plus the master bedroom. There was also a huge library, no doubt containing an almost infinite amount of knowledge. Naruto and the girls made their way to the master bedroom and quickly getting ready for bed, stripping off their armor and skin-tight body suits. Naruto climbed onto the bed with the girls on either side of him. "Good night girls." He said with a kiss on their foreheads. "Goodnight." They each replied. That night, Naruto fell asleep, thinking about what the following days could bring.

* * *

 **AN: Done, finally. Sorry for the short chapters but I'm writing all this on my phone, so it doesn't really help. I actually got an interesting idea for a story so I might write the first chapter for it soon. That doesn't mean I won't stop writing this one. Thank you for reading, please leave reviews. Also, Flamers will be used to fuel the flames of Hell. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys, this is a message to my readers and not a new chapter, so sorry. As you have probably seen, there has been some problems and weird shit going on with my last two chapters. I just wanna say that i'm going to have to re-do them, so it might take some time for me to get the fourth chapter out to ya'll. Thank you for the reviews and for following and favoring me and my story.**

 **Sincerely, LittleScareCow.**


	5. Harem Poll

**Surprise! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been having problems with school and other.  
However, I came back just for you guys to tell you I am posting a poll for any and I mean ANY girls you all want to be part of Naruto's harem. However, I haven't watched all of the anime or read the manga(Cue nervous laugh.). So some characters like Amaru and Shizuka I won't accept because I don't have any clue about their character, abilities, etc. Also, I might accept gender bends.**

 **Also polls are open so everyone can see. PLEASE don't hate on each other because of your preferences. I'm a lover, not a fighter.**

 **Also everyone will have 2 votes.**

 **So Please VOTE!**

 **Thank you, and remember, stay freaky.**


	6. Sorry Guys

**AN: Hey guys, as you can tell from the title this is NOT a new chapter. I've been working hard between school and this so I have 2 announcements to make.**

 **1: This story is on Hiatus until further notice. Sorry guys, but there has been several things I realized.  
When I first created my account, I immediately wanted to start writing a story that I had came up with. I went in with no plan, and no pre-existing documents, so as you could probably tell it was harder to put out new and longer chapters because I was just kinda winging it. Also, I kinda hit a writer's block, and I don't think I like the way this story is going so I MAY rewrite it, or just continue from where I am.**

 **For the second announcement, This does NOT mean I will quit this story, I just need to sort things out. ALSO, I WILL write other stories. I've had ideas for several stories, but I didn't want to try and juggle writing those stories along with this one. Now, I will start on those.**

 **I will try to get chapter out for you guys, whether for this story or my other's, It just depends on which come's first. So sorry to you guys who were looking forward to a new chapter.**

 **Until next time, stay Freaky.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This is a little update for the Harem poll. First, I will still look at the harem poll even if the story is on Hiatus.**

 **Second, I'm an idiot. I didn't notice a button on the top of the poll page that let's me put the poll on my Profile, but now I did that, so please vote.**

 **Thank you, and stay Freaky.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys, this is a poll update for the harem poll for this story. As of when I wrote this chapter, the votes are:**

 **1\. Female Sasuke**

 **2\. Ino**

 **3\. Tsunade**

 **4\. Hinata**

 **5\. Hanabi**

 **6\. Female Gaara**

 **7\. Yugito**

 **8\. Tsume**

 **9\. Kurosutchi**

 **10\. Samui**

 **Now, as you noticed I only put the top ten. If the others aren't high enough I won't even consider them. However, I don't remember if I said this before, but I have a few candidates I might add to the harem simply because of personal preference, whether they have a lot of votes or not.**

 **Thank, and stay Freaky**


End file.
